A method for operating a partially closed, charged gas turbine cycle and also a gas turbine system for carrying out the method has been known from printed publication DE-A1-103 07 374, in which exhaust gas turbochargers are used both as main machines and for charging. The disadvantage of this known solution, however, is that the potentials of this solution have not been recognized by professional circles for efficient CO2 separation, for almost unlimited power increase and for incomparably high partial load efficiency with an exceptionally high overall efficiency.
Alternatively, a method for operating a power plant with a gas turbine, having a semi-closed, recuperated gas turbine cyclic process and also a power plant for carrying out the method, has been known from WO-A1-2008/065036, in which CO2 is separated from the circulating operating fluid, at low or high pressure, in a manner which is not described further. Charging by means of a charging unit is not provided in this case.